A -P-u-r-e- Tainted Heart
by Koko-chanIsHighOnAnime
Summary: Kokomi is Tsuna and Kyoko's daughter. Her life, at first was sort of like Tsuna's life early on (well, with more frequent visits from the father and less Dame-ness.) Then, when she's 7, Kyoko dies and she has to live with Tsuna. I suck at summaries :P
1. Chapter 1

"Tsu-kun, can't you stay a bit longer?" Kyoko held out their child to Tsuna. "You need to be a good father to Kokomi, don't you?"

"Sorry Kyoko, but I have work. I promise to come back as much as I can though." Tsuna smiled at his daughter then looked slightly to the side. "I'll at least come back more than that worthless father of mine."

"Hm?"

"Ah... Nothing."

"Anyways, you can't even stay another day? I know you have to work, but."

"Remember Kyoko, it includes the plane ride to Italy. Please watch over Kokomi-chan for me." Tsuna fiddled with his tie, looking a bit worried.

"You're the worst father ever," Kyoko complained. "Leaving me to take care of her myself."

Gently, he took Kokomi away from her arms and placed their daughter in her crib. "But you are the best mother ever," Tsuna walked over to Kyoko and awkwardly placed his arms around her.

"That doesn't change the fact that your still the worst father ever," she blushed while flicking him on the forehead.

"Okay, okay," Tsuna relented while rubbing the spot which was just flicked. Then he glanced over to Kokomi. "I just hope that she keeps her 'pure heart.' Just like her name."

After a quick peck on the lips, he waved bye and stumbled? out of the room.

"Goodness, he really isn't fit to be a mafia boss, is he? Right? Kokomi."

"Ah!" The baby gurgled in agreement. She reached out towards her mother.

"I really hope you don't have to become the new boss... Is there another successor somewhere?" Kyoko then had an eerie smile on their face. "Well, as long as that other successor isn't from your dad and someone else."

{^^^}

 **So... First fanfic! Am I supposed to put a disclaimer or something? Cause IDK. If I do, someone, anyone, please tell me! Cause I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. If I need to, there's my disclaimer. Maybe I just didn't read the guidelines well enough...-_- Anywho, sorry for bad grammar and OOCness. Cause I'm pretty sure I put a lot of that in here**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Let's see... Am I fluent in Japanese? No, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Kokomi grew up as a normal girl. She had slightly higher than average academics, but it averaged out with slightly lower than average athletics. She lived in Namimori, a peaceful town because the head of the Disciplinary Committee (Isn't that in schools? Not an organized thing for the town?), Hibari Kyoya, bites anyone who disturbs the peace to death.

She took karate and judo and is now a blue belt in both. Though Kokomi dabbled in kendo, she only knows a little bit. Kyoko actually was the one who made her take self-defense classes, claiming they were to "prepare her for the future just in case."

Kyoko always took good care of her daughter, though never too overprotective, she let her learn. Remembering how Tsuna used to be, she tried to keep Kokomi away from that example. They had good times.

Kokomi was always excited for her dad's visits. Although normally sporadic, he always came back on her and her mom's birthdays.

"Daddy!" She would squeal. Then, she'd leap into Tsuna's arms, so he'd pick her up and swing her around.

"Tsu-kun! Careful! You'll drop her!"

"Kyoko, I'm not that useless. I can take care of myself and my child." He snuggled Kokomi causing a sugary giggle to erupt from her.

"Well, you better not revert to your old habits from when we started middle school."

Remembering his days of Dame-Tsuna, Tsuna felt his face getting hot, a very red blush crept onto his cheeks. "Th, that was then, and this is now. I won't be that clumsy anymore."

"Yeah! Daddy's not so bad anymore!" Kokomi chimed in.

"Okay, okay you two. Come in already so we can have some cake." Kyoko ushered the pair in, taking them to the table.

A 12" cake smothered with chocolate frosting sat on the table. "Happy Birthday Kokomi!" Was spelled out in curly letters. 4 candles sat upon the chocolaty goodness, lit with orange flames.

"Three for three happy years so far..."

"...and one for good luck!" Kokomi smiled so innocently. "I'm gonna blow them out with my dying will, right daddy?"

Tsuna looked questioningly at Kyoko who just smiled. Kokomi's eyes were shut and her little puffed cheeks were blowing with all their might. She only successfully blew out three candles, but she tried again and finished the fourth. With her looking so elated, the couple just had to smile.

After a few more hours of having fun, Gokudera came in.

"Juudaime, we have to go now. There's something we have to do." Tsuna had some kind of pained look in his eye, but he reluctantly went.

"Sorry Kyoko, I have to go now."

"You always have." She had a biting tone, but let him go.

Those were the good days. The days of happiness that she may never get back.

 **So the description told of Kokomi's life was up until her 7th birthday which will be next chapter. The story part was obviously her 3rd birthday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Let's see... Why am I making this fanfiction? Oh, because I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! That's right.**

* * *

"Dad won't come this time?" Kyoko watched the devastated face her daughter. "But it's my birthday, isn't it?"

"Dad had some important things to do at work. I'm sure he's sad that he doesn't get to be here too. You know what? I'll make up for him. We can do whatever you want today. Keep safe though!" Kyoko patted her head as Kokomi's face immediately brightened up.

"Then let's get cake and ice cream!" A wide innocent smile that was brighter than the sun.

"Okay! We can go to this delicious cake shop that I used to go to all the time in middle school. I think there's an ice cream place nearby too!" Grabbing Kokomi's hand, they walked outside. Kyoko's warm smile reassured Kokomi that everything would be alright.

"It's my birthday today!" Kokomi came skipping into the shop, a wide smile on her face.

"Oh it is? Then what kind of cake would the birthday girl want?" The lady behind the counter smiled kindly.

"Chocolate please!" She put her arms out in a wide motion.

"Alright, would this design be good?" The clerk showed her a pastel colored cake with hearts and flowers around it. Happy Birthday was written in the middle with pink frosting.

"It's so pretty! Can I have that one mommy?" Kokomi gushed at the incredible cake. She looked back at Kyoko who was standing behind her.

"Of course you can. We'll take a 6" version, okay?" The clerk put the cake inside a box and handed it to Kyoko. "We'll eat this when we get home, so be patient please. For now, let's go get some ice cream!"

"Roger!" An awkward salute with a weird expression that tried to be serious, but was inevitably happy.

Holding tightly to her mother's hand, Kokomi skipped out of the store.

"Mommy, can I get two scoops of ice cream?" With wide eyes, she asked her mother for a special treat.

"Of course! It's your birthday after all!" Kyoko smiled the energetic smile that she always did.

Then, she fell. A knife was embedded into her stomach and blood poured from the wound. That once happy face was now full of anguish.

"Mommy? What's going on?" She felt the warm blood that seeped from Kyoko's stomach. Glancing to the side, Kokomi noticed a man with a bloodied hand and sleeve. A carefully hidden second knife could slightly be seen in his other sleeve.

Yanking the knife from her mother's stomach, Kokomi tentatively held it in her hands. Shaking, she gradually stumbled towards the killer. Intermittent breathing, eyes with a maniac look in them. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... With each heavy step, her rage grew.

"Kill him!" Echoed in her mind. With a grim expression and a swaying body, she probably would.

Then, she felt a soft tug on her ankle. There, Kyoko lay struggling to stay alive. A trail of blood streaked behind her from the place she once was. "Don't!" She rasped, unable to do much. "Don't kill him. Keep your pure heart, just as your name."

Collapsing to the ground, Kokomi's eyes welled up with tears. Kyoko just caressed Kokomi's face whispering, "I love you," as she took her last breaths. Overwhelmed with tears, Kokomi embraced her lifeless body tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I love you too mommy!" She cried to the heavens, hoping that her mom would receive this hopeful message.

* * *

 **I feel like my chapters are way too short for what I put in them. Well, I'm not my friend whose good at explaining. I might make Tsuna die. I might not. Well, whatever**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hi! I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn cause, you know, I can't own it**

"Kyoko died." After a while, Hibari came. He pulled out his cell and dialed a number. That was all he said until he hung up.

"Kusakabe, watch her while I go to bite that herbivore to death." A crazed look played around in his eyes.

"Yes sir!" Hibari rushed off, leaving me with his lackey. "Let's go." Signaling to another to take care of the body, he nudged me on. Still gathering up my tears, I couldn't stand. Kusakabe picked me up and started to Hibari's home.

"Thank you," I mumbled, clutching on to him.

When he set me down. I collapsed, shivering in fear.

"It's going to be okay." He reassured, a small blue flame flickering on his ring until I fell asleep.

"Kokomi-chan!" I was shook awake by Kusakabe. "Tsunayoshi-kun is here."

"Daddy is here?" My eyes lit up. Skipping to the door, I found him there. He was trembling. His eyes filled with relief, and a smile spread across his face.

"You're safe," he cried, eyes filling with tears. "Thank goodness. Hibari's call was so brief that I didn't know what happened, but I rushed right over."

"So, what are you going to do with her now?"

"I don't really want to, but I am going to bring her with me." Tsuna looked away.

"Hmm? Really? I would've thought that you'd send her off to someone else." A slight smirk was on Hibari's face.

"As much as I'd like to do that, I want to give her a true family that is connected through blood." He looked away. I could tell that he was trying his best not to cry.

"Juudaime, do you want to stay a bit longer or shall we go back now?"

"Oh, yes, we can go now. Hibari, do you want to come to Italy with us?" Tsuna picked me up in his arms. "There's a separate room for you to sit in."

"Sure..." He stood up and walked out the door.

"Okay Kokomi-chan, lets go!"

"Why do I have to go? I want to stay in Namimori." I looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Sorry, but we have to go. There's no choice. I'm very sorry Kokomi-chan." He rubbed my head, but that didn't help very much. I had to go with him anyways. I didn't know what would await me as we walked upon that plane.

"Just go back to sleep, okay?"

I woke up, we were on the plane. It was very extravagant, better than anything I'd seen. I never knew that we were this rich, it seemed to be a private jet too.

"Daddy?" I looked around for him, and I heard sniffling. I looked in a room and saw him crying, defeated. His wife had just died, why wouldn't he be. He didn't look like the strong father I knew, but this side wasn't bad. It showed he was soft, not just a rock.

Stumbling over to me, I was held in his arms. Then I started to cry. We just sat there, crying, until we fell asleep.

 **Im a big idiot who forgot how to use line breaks. Please, someone help me in a review. Anyways, next stop, Italy!**


	5. Another Name

**Disclaimer: My drawing skills are too horrible to own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Kokomi-chan, this is hard to say, but Daddy is part of an... Underground association." He looked uneasy.

"What underground organization?" I asked, trembling.

"... The mafia." He looked away, ashamed.

"... So that's bad?" He didn't seem too proud of what he was involved with.

"But I'm working to make it better this dark world, I want to make it good again."

"So Daddy is good?"

"Uh, I guess you could say that... Um Kokomi-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really, really sorry about this, but you can't call me Daddy anymore. Kyoko died because she was affiliated with me. I don't want you to be the same. I'm really, really sorry about this, but... You need to show me more respect. This feels really,  
wrong... Even though I know it's for your safety..."

"Okay... Boss." I stared at him with blank eyes that a seven year old should never have. Turning around, I could see a pained look on his face. The door slammed between us, hurting me too.

* * *

 **This one was pretty short. But don't worry! I am in the middle of writing another chapter! Well, all my chapters are pretty short so...**


	6. Introductions

****

**Disclaimer: Why am I writing this fanfiction? Oh right, because I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

"This is my daughter." Tsuna presented me to his guardians. He gathered them in a room for a special meeting.

"My name is Kokomi Sawada. It is a pleasure to meet you." I bowed, introducing myself.

"Oh? Quite polite isn't she?" A shady guy with pineapple-like hair sat in an indigo chair.

"Yes, I'll get to that, but I would like you all to introduce yourselves first."

"Okay! I'll go first!" The man who sat in a blue chair stood up, a bright smile stuck on his face. "I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, nice to meet 'cha!" He waved his hand in a friendly manner.

"Hey! I was going to go first! It's only natural as the right hand man after all!" A man with silver hair shot up from his red seat. He was very antagonistic at Yamamoto for whatever reason.

"Eh? Doesn't the left hand get any credit?" He chuckled.

"Quiet Baseball Idiot! I'm sorry Juuichidaime for the disturbance. My name is Hayato Gokudera, Juudaime's right hand man!" He puffed up his chest when saying he was the right hand man.

"Um... Gokudera? She's not necessarily going to become the heir." Tsuna smiled awkwardly.

"Oh! I'm sorry for my impudence! I just recklessly assumed..." He got down on his knees in dogeza and repeatedly banged his head against the floor.

"It's okay Gokudera, please get up. Why don't you go next, Onii-san."

"It would be my EXTREME pleasure to Sawada-san!" A man with white hair and a bandage over his nose practically exploded from his yellow seat. "My name is Ryohei Sasagawa and I like boxing TO THE EXTREME!" I could almost see flames exuding from him. Wait,  
could I? What?

"He's your uncle by the way. Kyoko's brother." Tsuna smiled, motioning to him.

"Ku fu fu~" The man from earlier who was in the indigo seat rose. "I am Mukuro Rokudo." As he sat down, the woman in the seat beside him stood up.

She was also in an indigo chair and she had a slight pineapple-ey hairstyle, but to a lesser extent than Mukuro. "I'm Chrome Dokuro. It's nice to meet you." She bowed lightly then sat down.

"Ah, it's my turn." He seemed like the youngest of the bunch. His black hair reached just to the base of his neck. "My name is Lambo Bovino."

"Hibari, it's your turn now." The violet chair sat empty because the demon prefect chose to sit on a windowsill instead.

"Don't need to." He watched a small yellow bird land on his finger.

"Well, I suppose she already knows you... Alright, I'll tell you the situation." Taking a deep breath, Tsuna calmed himself down. "I don't want anyone else to know that she is my daughter."

Everyone seemed to understand the reason for these actions and waited for him to continue.

"The cover story will be that she is an orphan I picked up on the street because her flame was too strong. I sealed it, but still want to keep a watch over her."

Flame? What does he mean? I decided not to inquire any further.

"Okay, so we can't act like she's your daughter? Just someone there here? Got it!" Yamamoto winked and held a thumbs up.

"Thanks for cooperating. That's about all I gathered you guys for. You can go now." Tsuna smiled kindly as he began to stand. Gently pushing my back, he directed me out the door. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Wow! I'm posting a chapter incredibly, incredibly soon after my previous one! My friend found this fanfiction. I am not happy one bit. Btw, this is taking place 20 years later. Hey, it makes sense.**


	7. Meeting Yuki

**Disclaimer: I have never picked up a copy of Shounen Jump. Now guess.**

* * *

"Why does this place have to be so big?" I grumbled, currently lost. Tsuna told me to explore for a bit and then later come to his room. When I see off without directions, I didn't think I'd practically need a map.

"Do you need any help?" A young boy about my age with messy black hair and lazy compass eyes appeared from behind me. "Where do you need to go?"

"Oh, um... The Boss's room."

"Oh! I need to go there too. Got it, just come with me." He took my hand, pulling me through the hallways until we finally stopped at a room. "To be honest, I got lost a lot when I first came. Let's go in."

"Hey! It looks like you've got yourselves acquainted already." Tsuna smiled as he saw us walking through the door.

"Yeah, he showed me here when I got lost." I mumbled, not looking him in the eye.

"Dad!" The boy rushed over to the man who was next to Tsuna. He looked like an older version of the boy, but with red hair.

"It's nice to see you too," the man ruffled his son's hair. "You're Kokomi-chan, right? This is my son, Yuki Kozato. My name is Enma Kozato."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kozato-san, Kozato-kun." I bowed. "Is there any other reason I need to be here, Boss?"

"You don't have to be polite right now, it's okay to be normal around Enma and Yuki-kun." My face brightened for a moment, but then I reverted back to cold.

"I don't want to get out of the habit, I must not let it slip when it really counts." I really wanted to call him Daddy, but I can't.

"Got it, Yuki?" Enma bent down to eye level with is son. "Kokomi-chan is Tsuna's daughter, but you can't treat her that way. It's a secret, so remember this. She is supposed to be an orphan who was picked up off the streets by the Vongola."

"Got it! I'll make sure not to slip up." He awkwardly saluted, grinning.

"Kokomi, there's nothing else. You may go now."

"Understood. But, may I make a request?"

"Sure, what?"

"...Can I have a map?" I blushed furiously, embarrassed that I didn't know my way around.

"Hm... This place is pretty confusing. I'm sure there's a map somewhere, but... Hey! Yuki, why don't you go with her?" Tsuna lightly tapped him in the back.

"Okay, let's go. Where do you want to go first?" He grinned, pulling me out of the room.

I followed behind him. He's a nice boy, I hope I get to see him more after this. I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot of him.

* * *

 **Dunno if I'll add romance in this. Btw, Enma's wife isn't that girl (forgot her name) that's in his family. The wife is an OC of mine. Just, no one in the series was shippable with Enma to me DX. Enma is best character c; 3 Maybe I'll write more now that it's summer? But I still am writing a short story every week and that takes time... I'll do my best!**


End file.
